Ein Lächeln im Glanz der Sterne
by Sheba-chan
Summary: Eine X/F Romanze unterm Sternenhimmel...was gibt's da noch zu sagen? Bitte R+R! :)


Ein LÃ¤cheln im Glanz der Sterne  
  
Hallo! Dies ist jetzt mein erstes Fanfiction auf Deutsch, normalerweise schreibe ich immer in Englisch (Premiere! ^^). Gerade deshalb wÃ¼rde ich mich Ã¼ber Kommentare besonders freuen! Ich hoffe, es gefÃ¤llt euch, auch wenn es wohl ein biÃŸchen OOC ist und die neue Rechtschreibung mein grÃ¶sster Feind ist .;;  
  
~Faria (Empress_Faria@web.de)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers und damit auch Xellos und Filia gehÃ¶ren mir nicht und werden mir auch nie gehÃ¶ren. Wirklich schade! ^_^  
  
Pairing: Filia/Xellos  
  
******  
  
Xellos' POV:  
  
Still. Es ist so still und friedlich. Alle schlafen, nur ich liege wach. NatÃ¼rlich, denn Mazoku brauchen keinen Schlaf. Wieso auch? Du liegst nur ein paar Meter neben mir. Ich spÃ¼re keinen Hass von dir, Schlaf ist wohl das einzige, dass deine Wut auf mich fÃ¼r kurze Zeit zum verlÃ¶schen bringen kann, nicht wahr? Ja, du haÃŸt mich. Und ich? Nein, ich hasse dich nicht. WÃ¼rde ich dich hassen, dann wÃ¤rest du schon lange nicht mehr am Leben, aber das begreifst du nicht, sonst wÃ¼rdest du mich nicht immer attackieren. Nicht, dass ich das nicht wollen wÃ¼rde. Nein, ich begreife dich einfach nicht. Du schlÃ¤gst mich obwohl du weiÃŸt das ich die Schmerzen liebe. Warum?  
  
Ja, dich zu necken macht mir groÃŸen SpaÃŸ. Das hat es auch heute wieder gemacht. 'Grins nicht so blÃ¶d!', hast du gerufen und bist hinter mir her gerannt.  
  
O Filia, wie dumm du bist. WeiÃŸt du denn nicht, wieso ich so grinse? Glaubst du, ich mache es, weil es mir SpaÃŸ macht? Oh nein, Filia, oh nein. Sicherlich ist es schÃ¶n, die Menschen zu verwirren und ein gutes LÃ¤cheln hat noch jeden verwirrt. Aber weiÃŸt du, einmal sagte Juu-ou-sama zu mir, dass meine Augen wie Spiegel wÃ¤ren, sie wÃ¼rden zu viel Ã¼ber mich verraten. Ich glaube, sie hat recht. Und da ich sie sowieso nicht brauche...warum sie nicht schlieÃŸen?  
  
Mein Grinsen...natÃ¼rlich ist es eine Maske. Das weiÃŸ ich genau wie du. Denn mein wahres LÃ¤cheln ist grausam. Du hast es nicht gesehen als ich Lina half und mit einer Blast Bomb die Gegner vernichtete. Nein, du hast mein LÃ¤cheln nicht gesehen und kannst darÃ¼ber glÃ¼cklich sein. Denn das LÃ¤cheln eines Mazoku ist grausam.  
  
Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch, denn ich fÃ¼hle deine Emotionen. Habe ich dich geweckt? Ich schaue zu dir.  
  
"Namagomi, starr mich nicht an!"  
  
Ich sehe und fÃ¼hle den Luftzug deiner Keule. Um mir und dir den SpaÃŸ zu lassen weiche ich nicht ganz aus. Ich spÃ¼re den Schmerz an meiner Schulter. Ich sollte dir danken.  
  
******  
  
Filias POV:  
  
WÃ¼tend ziehe ich meine Waffe wieder zu mir und drehe mich zur Seite. Was ersinnst du nun wieder gegen mich, Priester? Glaubst du, ich spÃ¼re deine Blicke nicht? Glaubst du, ich weiÃŸ nicht das du mit mir spielst? Sei nicht dumm, Xellos. Ich erkenne dein Spiel, aber verstehe es nicht.  
  
Selbst jetzt noch fÃ¼hle ich deinen Blick auf mir. Wieso starrst du mich so an? Nein, schlafen kann ich so nicht. Nicht mit dir so neben mir. Ich bin wÃ¼tend und ich habe Angst und du weiÃŸt es. Verdammt. Ich bin so hilflos dir gegenÃ¼ber, bin wie eine Maus und du die Katze. Was willst du, Xellos, sag es mir!  
  
"Was siehst du, Filia?"  
  
Deine Frage erschreckt mich, ich drehe mich um und schaue in deine Richtung. Dunkel kann ich deinen Arm erkennen, der zum Himmel deutet. Die Nacht ist klar.  
  
"Die Sterne, Namagomi! LaÃŸ mich in Ruhe."  
  
Ich drehe mich wieder weg. FÃ¼r einen Moment herrscht Stille, dann hÃ¶re ich dein leises Lachen.  
  
"Die Sterne, soso...", kicherst du. "Sonst nichts? Wie einfallslos von dir..."  
  
Meine Hand schlieÃŸt sich stÃ¤rker um den Griff meiner Waffe und wÃ¼tend drehe ich mich wieder zu dir. Mein Blick streift den Himmel. Die Sterne sind schÃ¶n, so wunderschÃ¶n. Aber das du, gerade du, etwas darin sehen willst? Ich schaue nach oben. Soll ich es versuchen?  
  
"Einen Drachen, Namagomi, ich sehe einen Golddrachen! Dort oben, wo die groÃŸen Sterne beieinander stehen."  
  
Stille. Keine Antwort?  
  
"Du magst die Sterne wohl, nicht wahr?"  
  
Was fÃ¼r eine seltsame Frage von dir. So ungewohnt. Ich fÃ¼hle mich nicht wohl, ich begreife nicht, was du von mir willst.  
  
"Ja, sie sind schÃ¶n. Was siehst du dort oben?"  
  
Ein Versuch. Ob man sich mit ihm auch normal unterhalten kann? Ich sollte nichts erwarten. Wieder herrscht Stille bevor dein Lachen erklingt.  
  
"Das du mich das fragst, Filia-san. WeiÃŸt du, einmal sagte auch Juu-ou-sama zu mir, dass die Sterne aussehen wie Golddrachen. Und dass es scheint als mÃ¼ÃŸte man einfach nur nach oben fliegen und sie alle vernichten..."  
  
Namagomi! Du! Wie konnte ich nur von dir etwas erwarten!? WÃ¼tend schwinge ich meine Waffe, hoffe, deinen SchÃ¤del zu treffen. Wie kannst du nur?  
  
Ich spÃ¼re wie meine Waffe auf der Erde aufschlÃ¤gt und ein paar Brocken herausreiÃŸt. Oh, wie ich dich hasse! WÃ¼tend drehe ich mich zur Seite, wÃ¼tend auf dich und auf mich selbst, weil ich wieder einmal auf dich hereingefallen bin. Ich blinzle, verdrÃ¤nge die TrÃ¤nen in meinen Augen.  
  
"Entschuldige."  
  
Was? Was sagst du? Kann ich meinen Ohren trauen? DU entschuldigst dich, Xellos, und das bei einem Golddrachen? Nein, das ist sicher nur Taktik. Aber dennoch, es paÃŸt nicht zu dir.  
  
Einmal mehr drehe ich mich um, versuche, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Du liegst auf dem RÃ¼cken und siehst nach oben.  
  
"Was fÃ¼hlst du, wenn du die Sterne siehst, Xellos?"  
  
Stille. Kein Lachen. Was ist mit dir? Wohin willst du mich diesmal locken? Ich hÃ¶re das Zirpen einer Grille in der Nacht und das leise Rauschen des Windes. Was ist mit dir, Xellos?  
  
"Angst. Ich fÃ¼hle Angst."  
  
******  
  
Xellos' POV:  
  
Was sage ich hier? Warum rede ich so? Und das mit einem Golddrachen. Entschuldige mich auch noch. Was ist, Filia, wartest du, dass die Falle zuschnappt? Ich muss dich enttÃ¤uschen, es ist keine. HÃ¶chstens eine fÃ¼r mich. Und ich bin hineingelaufen.  
  
"Angst? Du und Angst? Wieso solltest du?"  
  
HÃ¶re ich Spott in deiner Stimme? Nein, sie klingt eher besorgt. Auch deine Wut ist erloschen, ich fÃ¼hle Neugierde, aber auch MiÃŸtrauen.  
  
Nein, ich sollte nicht mehr reden. Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt, bei weitem zu viel. Wieso ich es trotzdem mache weiÃŸ ich nicht.  
  
"Weil sie die Wahrheit sehen, Filia-san. Es ist als wÃ¼rden sie geradewegs in mein Herz starren und keine Maske und kein Schutzschild der Welt kann sie daran hindern."  
  
Was ist es was von mir Besitz ergreift? Das ich so etwas sagen wÃ¼rde...kein Geheimnis, nur die Wahrheit. Ja, was seit ihr Sterne, dass ihr so etwas mit mir machen kÃ¶nnt?  
  
Antwortest du mir nicht, Filia? Willst du nicht spotten? MÃ¶chtest du nicht allen erzÃ¤hlen, dass ich mich fÃ¼rchte? Denn weiÃŸt du, damit kÃ¶nntest du mich wirklich treffen. Oh, wie dumm ich bin! Lege meine Schwachstelle dar, reiche sie dir auf einem Silbertablett.  
  
"Dann laÃŸ es."  
  
Mein Blick schweift zu ihr, meine Augen geÃ¶ffnet. Was heiÃŸt das, Filia? Was willst du bezwecken?  
  
"Was soll ich lassen?"  
  
Ich falle darauf herein, ich glaube es nicht! Mit meinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen, sehr gut, Filia. Das hÃ¤tte ich nicht von dir erwartet. Du bist sonst so vorhersehbar, dass macht gerade den Reiz aus, dich so zu necken.  
  
"LaÃŸ es. Die Maske. Lege sie ab. Es weiÃŸ sowieso jeder, dass es eine ist. Sie bringt dir doch nichts. Wieso grinst du immer, Xellos?"  
  
Stille. Von mir und von ihr. Solche Worte! Und verdammt, sie gehen mir nahe. Das darf nicht sein! Filia, was soll das? GefÃ¤llt es dir, mich zu quÃ¤len? Ja, dass muss es wohl. Rache, nicht wahr? Wieso spÃ¼re ich dann aber keine solchen GefÃ¼hle von dir?  
  
"Xellos? Was ist?"  
  
Deine Stimme klingt fordernd. Bist du wirklich interessiert? Machst du dir Sorgen? Nein, dass ist unmÃ¶glich. Aber ich bin ohnehin schon zu weit gegangen.  
  
"Weil es die beste Maske ist, die man haben kann. Sie schÃ¼tzt mich vor mir selbst. Also zerbreche sie bitte nicht, Filia-san."  
  
Habe ich sie gebeten? Will ich, dass sie Salz in eine Wunde streuen kann, die keine Freude in den Schmerzen bringt? Xellos, du Narr! Was hast du getan? Ich kann nicht mehr zurÃ¼ck...  
  
Ich spÃ¼re, wie du dich in der Dunkelheit bewegst. Was ist? Willst du mich fertigmachen? Nur zu, dies ist deine Stunde. So triumphierst du am Ende doch Ã¼ber mich, den Bestienpriester, der doch im Grunde nichts weiter ist als ein SchwÃ¤chling.  
  
Ich warte auf deinen GnadenstoÃŸ, Filia. Warte, doch er kommt nicht. Statt dessen fÃ¼hle ich, wie du meine Hand ergreifst.  
  
******  
  
Filias POV:  
  
Ich spÃ¼re, wie du zusammenzuckst, aber die Hand nicht wegziehst. Was ist es, Xellos? Bist du nicht so stark, wie du immer vorgibst zu sein? Bist du....einsam?  
  
"Brauchst du sie denn? Was kann so schlimm sein, dass du dich nicht ertragen kannst? Bist du so schwach, Xellos?"  
  
Meine Stimme klingt hÃ¤rter als beabsichtigt. Verletze ich dich? Hab ich endlich deine Schwachstelle gefunden? Vielleicht...aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich ein fairer Gegner. So zu gewinnen ist nicht meine Art.  
  
"WeiÃŸt du, wovor ein LÃ¤cheln schÃ¼tzt? Vor einem anderen LÃ¤cheln, Filia-san. Ich bin ein Mazoku und ich bin grausam. So grausam, dass ich mich vor mir selbst fÃ¼rchte."  
  
Dein Lachen durchschallt die Luft, doch es ist voller Schmerz.  
  
"Ein Mazoku lÃ¤chelt wenn er seinen Gegner ermordet. Das ist fÃ¼r ihn Freude. Mein LÃ¤cheln ist kalt, Filia, kalt und grausam. Ich bin kalt. Und wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dann erfriere ich."  
  
Was fÃ¼r Worte, Xellos! Aber zu wem sprichst du? Zu mir oder zu den Sternen? Rechtfertigst du dich? Hast du das nÃ¶tig? Ich schlucke.  
  
"Dann lÃ¤chle fÃ¼r mich."  
  
Ich hÃ¶re, wie dein Atem stockt.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"LÃ¤chle fÃ¼r mich, Xellos. Ich will wissen, ob du wirklich so kalt bist."  
  
******  
  
Xellos' POV:  
  
Nie hat mich jemand um so etwas gebeten. Und gerade deshalb will ich es nicht. Ich weiÃŸ nicht wieso, aber ich will nicht, dass du daran zugrunde gehst. Vielleicht weil es einfach gut tut, jemanden zu haben, der einem die Last von der Seele nimmt. Aber wer hÃ¤tte gedacht, dass du das sein wÃ¼rdest, Filia-san?  
  
"Auch wenn es dir wehtut, Filia?"  
  
"Auch dann."  
  
So sicher? Ich spÃ¼re keine Unsicherheit mehr. Bist du mutig oder dumm...oder einfach nur hilfsbereit? Ich weiÃŸ es nicht. Aber vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Langsam setze ich mich auf, schaue dich an. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Meine Augen sind offen, so lies in meiner Seele wie es dir beliebt. Es ist dunkel, doch ein Mazoku sieht besser als ein normaler Mensch. Deine Augen sprechen genauso viel wie meine. Und sie sagen: 'Hab Vertrauen!'  
  
Langsam, fast schon zaghaft lÃ¤chle ich. Ein wahres LÃ¤cheln, kein falsches. Ich warte auf die Furcht, die Einsicht in deinen Augen. Warte. Und warte doch vergebens.  
  
******  
  
Filias POV:  
  
Ach Xellos! Was ein Narr du bist! Aber schelten kann ich dich nicht. Wenn du wÃ¼ÃŸtest, wie warm dein LÃ¤cheln ist! Du hast es nie begriffen, nicht wahr?  
  
"Du bist nicht kalt, Xellos. Vielleicht gefroren, aber nicht kalt. Dein LÃ¤cheln kommt aus deinem Herzen. Und es ist warm genug, um dein Eis zu schmelzen."  
  
Ach, wenn du dich sehen kÃ¶nntest! Wie dein LÃ¤cheln einem Blick voller Verwunderung und Erstaunen weicht. So hab ich dich noch nie erlebt, Xellos. Und dann beginnst du wieder zu lÃ¤cheln und diesmal ist es so warm, dass es selbst mein Herz berÃ¼hrt und meinen HaÃŸ beiseite schwemmt.  
  
Und deine Augen, Xellos. Sie reflektieren das Licht der Sterne und sie zeigen mir deine Seele. Es ist, als warte sie darauf, befreit zu werden. Und das werde ich, ich verspreche es dir!  
  
Sanft, ganz sanft, lege ich meine Lippen auf die deinen und schaue in deine Augen. Wenn du wÃ¼ÃŸtest, Xellos! Sie sind noch schÃ¶ner als der Mond!  
  
******  
  
Xellos' POV:  
  
FÃ¼r einen Moment sitze ich da und lasse es einfach geschehen, versuche, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Doch dann beginne ich die Umarmung und den KuÃŸ zu erwidern und lasse die WÃ¤rme mein Herz berÃ¼hren. Ja, du bist ein Ryuzoku. Aber in diesem Moment bin ich nicht mehr Xellos, der geheimnisvolle Priester. Auch nicht Xellos der Mazoku. Ich bin einfach nur Xellos. Und die Sterne Ã¼ber mir funkeln und geben mir recht.  
  
~ENDE~ 


End file.
